udwfandomcom-20200213-history
Skeletor
Skeletor is an Ultimate Destiny Wrestling competitor. He is one-half of the reigning UDW Tag Team Champions. Career Early career Skeletor debuted on March 9, 2013 in a tag team match with Sephiroth against Kratos and then-Universal Champion The Hulk. In the match, Kratos walked out on Hulk, allowing Skeletor and Sephiroth to defeat the Universal Champion. However, their alliance broke down as the two argued over who deserved a shot at the championship more. As a result, both Skeletor and Sephiroth were entered into a Fatal Four Way match alongside Kratos for the title at Joker's Funhouse I. Kratos would win the match and the championship, but Skeletor and Sephiroth chose to go their separate ways. In search of a new tag team partner, Skeletor was impressed by Adolf Hitler in a Triple Threat match the two had with Han Solo. Skeletor joined Hitler in his rivalry with The Rebel Alliance, teaming against Solo and Skywalker on multiple occasions. Skeletor and Hitler began chasing Kratos and the Universal Championship. However, Hitler was uninterested in helping Skeletor and betrayed him on May 4, 2013 by walking out of a tag team match against Kratos and Freddie Mercury. At Skeletor Show I, Skeletor challenged Kratos for the Universal Championship. Despite having the home-field advantage, Skeletor was unable to defeat the God of War and Kratos retained the title. At Cobra Rising I, Skeletor faced Speed Racer in a competitive Last Man Standing match. The match was considered a boost to both men, especially Speed Racer, who picked up the win. Skeletor also lost a high-profile match to Lion-O at Nuremberg I. Despite these losses, Skeletor maintained a strong momentum with victories over Captain Planet, Alucard and Ronald McDonald. With these victories, Skeletor was entered into the 2013 Money in the Bank Ladder match. Considered a favorite going in, Skeletor did not disappoint as he captured the briefcase, guaranteeing himself a championship match at any time of his choosing over the next year. Following this victory, Skeletor entered a brief feud with The Doctor. After picking up some key wins, he challenged Alucard for the Universal Championship in an Inferno Match without using his Money in the Bank contract. Despite his best efforts, Skeletor was set ablaze and lost the match. Rivalry with Hitler Skeletor teamed up with Adolf Hitler again on November 9, 2013 against Alucard and Freddie Mercury. Hitler betrayed Skeletor for a second time, though Skeletor was still able to win the match on his own. Shortly thereafter, Hitler formed his Empire of Pain with Dante and Darth Maul. Following a victory over Speed Racer, Skeletor was jumped by Hitler with a lead pipe. Skeletor faced Dante in singles competition at Supershow I, with Hitler in Dante's corner. Dante picked up the win with the help of Hitler. Skeletor competed twice at North Pole Riot I. After defeating Ronald McDonald in singles competition, he entered the 2013 Royal Rumble match. He entered at number five and was eventually eliminated by Ghost]. The Outsiders On January 28, 2014, Skeletor defeated Dante after Hitler was barred from ringside. Following the win, Sephiroth came to the ring to toss Dante out. He raised Skeletor's hand, mending the bridge between the two. The two formed a permanent tag team, calling themselves The Outsiders. After defeating Speed Racer and Captain Falcon in tag team action, The Outsiders were awarded a UDW Tag Team Championship match at Coast to Coast I. They faced the champions, Super Muscle (Superman and Kinnikuman) and won when Skeletor pinned Superman following a DDT. The Arabian Knights (Aladdin and The Genie) earned a championship match by defeating The Outsiders on March 18, 2014. They challenged for the titles at Joker's Funhouse II, but The Outsiders were able to retain the championships. Following this victory, The Outsiders were targeted by the team of The Terminator and The Punisher (Punish, Terminate). However, The Terminator and The Punisher had miscommunication issues which got in the way of their championship match at Skeletor Show II, allowing The Outsiders to again retain their titles. Match Record In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :* Skull-Crushing Finale (Full nelson facebuster) :* The Wasteland (Forward fireman's carry slam) :* Poison Rana (Inverted Frankensteiner) *'Signature moves' :* Snake Mountain Driver (Headlock driver) :* Snap DDT Championships and accomplishments (Skeletor & Sephiroth) as UDW Tag Team Champions.]] *'Ultimate Destiny Wrestling' :* UDW Tag Team Championship (1 time, with Sephiroth) :* Money in the Bank (2013) Skeletor Superstar Highlight Category:Eternian Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:The Outsiders Category:UDW Competitors Category:UDW Tag Team Champions